


A Quiet one?

by Thyevilpanda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyevilpanda/pseuds/Thyevilpanda
Summary: Regina invites Emma in for a drink after the met outside her home, in season 1 episode 1. Though there is something between their glances.....





	A Quiet one?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if I should continue? 
> 
> ~Evil Panda~

Emma falls back against the wall with a thud, as Regina pins her up against it. Lips crashing together moans escaping from each other’s lips. They break apart both trying to catch their breaths. “There was me thinking you said a quiet drink,” Emma says after catching her breath, a chuckle breaks from the brunette as a grin appears on the ruby kiss bruised lips, before the blonde.


End file.
